1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fishing equipment and more particularly to a system for assisting in the selection of optimal fishing equipment for fishing for a selected type of fish.
2. Background
Recreational fishing is an activity enjoyed by a large percentage of the population. To accommodate the large number of fishermen, the fishing equipment industry provides fishing equipment including rods, reels, fishing tackle and other products in a dizzying array of types and styles, many of which are specifically adapted for catching a particular type or species of fish. For the experienced fisherman, selecting from the available choices for rod, reel and tackle add to the enjoyment of the fishing experience. However, for the novice fisherman, the wide variety of available equipment can be intimidating. Further, inappropriate equipment used to fish for a particular species can decrease the likelihood of catching fish and will result in decreased enjoyment of the fishing experience. Additionally, even for an experienced fisherman, purchasing all of the required gear can be time consuming.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fishing system wherein a user can quickly and easily determine which of several pre-packaged fishing kits contain equipment that is optimal for fishing for a particular species of fish. Each of the pre-packaged fishing kits ideally contain all of the necessary equipment, selected and packaged for fishing for a particular species of fish. By providing such a system, even a novice fisherman can obtain a measure of confidence heretofore unobtainable that he or she is fishing with the correct and optimal equipment for a particular species of fish. Additionally, it is desirable to provide a packaged fishing kit having a rod, reel, and tackle contained therein for enabling a fisherman to quickly purchase all of the required fishing equipment.